Taking Flight
by KyteByte
Summary: With the earth now a wasteland humans take to the sky to rebuild only to find out the skies are not empty. What happens when a princess trapped in a glided cage, a mercenary bounded by his past are caught in between a war for the sky. Can the two escape and take flight. RUMBELLE AIRSHIP AU
1. Prologue

A/N: I had the original premise for this story several years ago and forgot about it until recently I rediscovered my notebook with my notes in it, and thought it would make a great au for Rumbelle. So here it is my Rumbelle airship AU.

A/N: On a side note, to those who are reading my other stories, I've decided to discontinue Shadows of ourselves, and put Misdirection and Misconception on hold for various reasons. There is a companion piece for MM called The many adventures of the spinner and the Pied Piper ( I really should name my stories shorter) which follows Rumple's and Nico's relationship before the curse. Ok, now enough rambling from me, on to the real story.

**Prologue**

* * *

**Week 32 Year 2365:**

It's been 3 weeks now, at least I think it's been 3 weeks since the Blackout as it's officially called. It's hard to tell without the sun. I still get nightmares of that day, the day the sky vanished, the day it was swallowed by smoke. I wake up everyday from the fear of being swallowed by that smoke. In a way I suppose it did engulf us all, we live, if you can call it living, in bunkers underground, afraid of that smoke. They say its too toxic to go up to the surface. They tell us that we can return in a a few days, but then they said that last week, and the week before that. They tell us that to keep our spirits up but you can see it on their faces they really have no idea what were facing, if we'll survive. It's days like this that I forget what the sky looked like before all this. But I can't forget, because that's what keeps me going. Hope that maybe one day I'll see the blue sky again.

_**Author Unknown**_

* * *

**Week 12 Year 2485:**

There has been a dramatic rise in the number of individuals with abnormalities. These abnormalities include night vision, rock-like skin, shape shifting. We have labeled these individuals as "Uniques" as we can not find a common trait between them. My colleagues and I believe these is to the rise in exposure to the toxins in air above ground. Further research is necessary.

**_Dr. David R. Win_**

* * *

**Week 18 Year 2557:**

**Groundbreaking Reunion**

After almost two hundred years of living beneath the surface the Ministry of Health has deemed the surface's toxin levels to be safe. The government is now beginning it's re-habitation project. While humanity can count this as a victory, there is still work to be done. Those with the necessary skills and their families will be relocated from the underground to the surface to begin the rebuilding process. Many of the cities our ancestors built are in a desperate need of repair. It will be a long time until we can live like our ancestors once did beneath the blue sky.

_**The Daily Informer**_

* * *

**Week 32 Year 2683:**

If there is one collective desire of humanity has had over the last 300 years it is the desire to the see the blue sky of our ancestors. And we've accomplished that. But then we are not the types to settle. Once upon a time our ancestors stepped on the moon and left their mark on it forever. They were once able to soar like birds high above the clouds. But with the great Blackout that ability was lost, and were grounded in land beyond repair. Our wings were taken. But it's time we take back our wings and soar above the clouds once more.

I introduce you to the Hermes, the first ever airship. It seats two and is capable of flight at an altitude of 1.3km.

It's time we make a new nest in the sky.

**_Wright Corp. At T3 expo_**

* * *

**Week 33 Year 2693:**

"28km. 30km 30.1 km 30.4km 30.9km 31.2km"

"Congratulation Captain, on being the highest flying pilot since the rebirth of aviation."

"Thank you ground control. Beginning Decent."

" What is like up there?"

" Everything is rather small. Right above the clouds. It's breath taking really, both figuratively and literally."

" we'll lets get you back down here, so you can celebrate."

"Roger that ground control. Currently at 28 km."

" So what's the first thing you'll do when you get down here capt?"

" Have a nice cold beer. Currently at 20 km."

" Captain we are picking up some kind of unidentified flying object approximately 2m long with a 3m wingspan about 30 degrees west, about 60m from your current position , do you have a visual?"

" Nothing in sight ground control but will be on the alert. Currently at 19 km."

" Captain the flying object is heading your way. It will be at your current location in 3... 2..."

"I see it... No it can't be. It's a person. A person with wings. How could it be flying up here? That's not possible. Do you think it's an Unique? Do you want me to follow it?"

"There are no registered Uniques with those features. Follow it with caution."

" Understood. It's ascending, currently in pursuit. It moves with such ease, like a falcon. It's clothed in some strange garb, nothing like I've ever seen on the surface. It looks to be wearing some type of uniform."

" Do you see any identifiers?"

" It has some strange markings on its forearms and chest. It has an insignia of a lion on its back."

" Captain, fall back now. You have company, 4 of them 40 degrees east of you, they will be at your location in approximately 2 minutes."

"Alright. Falling back...grah...I've been hit. Left engine damage critical. Right wing at 50%. "

"Get out of there now. Initiate defense code delta 3."

" Understood. Initiating delta 3. Currently at 30%"

"43%, 56%, 72%, 8-..."

"Captain?"

Communication log terminated.

_**Capt. Jack Icarus Communication's Log for flight 128 Wright Corp.**_

* * *

**Week 1 2710:**

**Home Among the clouds: The first sky city **

Wright Corp. has announced that the long awaited construction of their first sky city, named Avonlea, will begin next year. Avonlea will be floating approximately 10km from the surface,through the use of electro-magnetism and thermal energy,a result from a collaborative design by world renown architect Mr. Bucky Fuller and Mr. J. Swift. Encased in Mr. Fuller's signature geodesic dome the city will be free from toxins left behind from the great Blackout. With the surface still suffering from the effects of the Blackout,Avonlea might just be the breath of fresh air humanity needs. The city is currently accepting applications for residency.

**_The Daily Informer_**

* * *

**Week 12 2840:**

**Hope extinguished**

Yesterday Hope's Peak was raided by an army of Wingers. A fleet of black large Winger's air-carriers appear on the east side of Hope's Peak yesterday midday. Swarms of Wingers clothed in black military armor descended from the air-carriers and into the small town. After scouring the town, the Wingers returned back to their ships. It is currently unclear as to what the Wingers were looking for. Fortunately there were no causalities but at least 50 people were reported with severe injures.

Officials are currently investigating the origin of the army in hopes of discovering the whereabouts of the Wingers' homeland which is still unknown. While attacks from Wingers have become more common in recent years the attack on Hope's Peak is the first Winger's attack on a city. This attack appears to be entirely militaristic. Which raises the question: Are our cities, our skydoms safe? Is war in the horizon?

_**The Daily Informer**_

* * *

**Week 13 2840:**

**Skydom of Avonlea **

"Belle?!" A deep voice echoed from the halls.

"Belle." The voice softened as he found who he was looking for.

"Oh hi father." The young beauty said looking up from today's newspaper. "Have you been looking for me long?"

" I should have known you would be here." He said with a smile, looking down at his daughter sitting in her fortress of books.

" Did you hear what happen at Hope's Peak?" she asked as she stood.

"Yes. It's unfortunate. Those winged savages are getting more bold by the day."

" Do you think they'll be bold enough to attack here?"

" No need to worry Belle. Our people are safe here. Remember we have "it" for protection. Those winged monsters won't be able to get defenses."

" But what about the other skydoms? They don't have that kind of protection, we should open the gates and help them." She pleaded, her blue eyes shining fiercely.

" Petal, look at me. I'm so proud that you've grown into such a compassionate lady. You'll make a fine ruler one day. But remember our duty is to protect our people. Their safety is our top priority. We have to make sacrifices. We don't have the resources to save them all. Our people come first."

"Now enough of this talk of war... how was your new book?"

* * *

A/N:

So that was the prologue, sorry for the bombardment of information, it was a bit of a history lesson of this world. Can you guys guess who I based my inserts from? Chapter one will be up shortly. Questions and comments would be much appreciated.

Next time: We meet Capt. Raimund Spinner and his crew the Red Daggers.

Hmmm... I wonder who he could be? Also, I have most of his crew decided, (4) but would like to add a least one more member. So my question to you guys who would you like to see as part of his crew? And if you're wondering who's currently on his crew, all his current members have some relation to an animal.


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving the Nest

A/N: Well life got in the way of this, oh university. Anyway I thought I get a chapter out to you lovely people, as a little gift to you in honour of season 4 and my birthday. Just a reminder this is about 5 weeks after the end of the prologue.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Leaving the Nest**

**Week 20 2840:**

**Sky-village of Storybrooke **

The elderly lady looks up from his book as the bell announces the arrival of a customer. A dark hair man steps through the door, with a quiver of bow and arrows on his shoulder and his cloak he looks like the many adventurers that come through his door. It's the gentle smile on his face that distinguishes him from the rest.

"Hello Graham, and where's your sister?" she greets.

"Don't worry Granny, she's out getting supplies with the captain." Graham responses.

"Oh I see,be sure to tell her to drop by. The two of you rarely visit anymore. What with the you two going on adventures with the captain. So how did the delivery go?" She said.

"Of course,Granny." Graham replied trying to reassure her. "The captain said this is the last time we're delivering creatures for you, though he used more colourful language."

" That bad?"

"Turns out basilisks are not the flying type. Took forever to clean up vomit off our clothes and the ship. And one them gave birth on board, and the little snakelet thought the captain was his mother. We got first hand experience of how protective a mother basilisk is. It destroyed the labs. Victor was not happy" Graham recalled.

"I hope you've got pictures of the snakelet following Raimund around. We'll here you go." she says as he hands over a small object carefully wrapped in brown paper from underneath the counter. "Only your captain would deliver a nest of basilisks for a statue."

Graham carefully unwraps the object and quickly examines it before rewrapping it. "You know how he get's with his things. So any new postings?"

"One came in this morning. I haven't had the chance to post it. But it might be right up your alley. It's a retrieval job. They haven't said exactly what the job entails, that will be given in person, but they're willing to pay any price."

"A client willing to pay anything. Sounds like the captain's favourite client. "

* * *

A man sits at a desk tinkering away at some mechanical object, with several holographic screens in front of him.

"Dr. Whale, how are the new additions to the pressure stabilizers coming along?" he asks the person in holographic screen to his left.

"They are coming along fine, Captain. About 70% complete. Should be finished in the next hour or so."

" See that you do. Make sure it's done right, I'd rather not burst when we take flight. Let me know when you're finished" He says, looking up from his work and giving the man a pointed look.

"Understood, Captain."

The captain waves the screen away and turns his attention to the screen on the lower right.

" Dr. Hopper, have you finished dealing with the docks?"

" Yes, captain. We've received the clear to depart. And we have permission to dock at Avonlea."

" Good work doctor. Go on and help Ruby with loading in the supplies."

" Of course, Captain."

The captain closes the screen and turns his attention to the last screen.

" Ruby I've sent Doctor Hopper to help you with loading, do you think you'll be finish loading the rest of the cargo in a hour?"

" We can get it done in half."

" Alright, see that you do." he says before closing the screen, and returns to examining the object in front of him.

There is a slight knock before the door to the captain's office opens. The captain sits tinkering at his desk, unfazed by the intrusion.

"Captain."

"Graham." He says as he looks up at his first mate "I trust Granny is doing well?"

" Yes she is, had a huge laugh at your expense. She has a new request for us, one I think that would be very rewarding." he says as he hands the captain the wrapped object.

"Yes, well as long as it doesn't involve any more of those creatures, I'm sure we can handle it." The captain says as he gently unwraps the object with his clawed fingers. " Isn't it stunning?" He strides over to one of the empty display cases and places the statue within it, before admiring it once again.

"Um... Yes it is." Graham says, unsure of how to respond.

" So what was the request?" The captain asks as he sits down at his desk again.

" A retrieval job for the royal household of Avonlea." The young man replies.

" So the mighty house of Avonlea requires our help. I wonder what they have hidden in their vaults." The captain impishly giggles.

* * *

**Week 20 2840:**

**Skydom of Avonlea **

The doors of the throne room burst open. An older man, clothed in the finest of silk and jewels, is followed by a young knight.

"Your highness, we should just send out a team of our own." The dark haired knight said.

"You know very well we can't do that Gaston. If we send out a search team, people will notice. We can not have anyone be aware of Belle's disappearence." The king says.

"But your highness, so we're just going to put her safety in the hands of total strangers. I'll go myself and find her." He pleaded.

" I appreciate the offer, but you are needed here. They are the best at what they do. If anyone will find her, they will." The king said.

" Yes, we definitely are the best." A voice said from somewhere in the room.

The two men survey the room, unable to find the intruder. The dark haired knight reaches for the hilt of his sword, ready for an attack.

" Show yourself." he calls.

" Right here dearie." The voice says.

They look at the front of the hall. There sitting on the throne, legs over one of arms of the chair, is a creature clothed in the strangest of leather.

"Get off there, beast. "

"Now now dearie, no need for name calling." It places it's clawed hand above its heart in mocked offense. It swings its legs to get off and walks towards the pair. "Though if I remember correctly it was you who called my name. Something like help!help!help!" it says in a high pitched squeal.

Before the young knight can open his mouth and cause further damage, the King steps forward.

" You're him?"

"Captain Raimund Spinner of the Red Daggers." the creature says with a exaggerated bow.

" Welcome Captain." The king says eagerly, and reaches out to shake the Captain's hand, hoping to repair any damage Gaston may have done.

"So you require our services?"

" Yes. You see two weeks ago, my dear daughter, princess Belle, went missing. We fear the worst. We haven't heard word from her or her kidnappers. You understand if word got out that she was missing, it would cause widespread panic among Avonlea, and endanger her further. I am told you can do anything for a price."

"I understand your highness. My crew and I would be happy to help, for a price. We don't charge gold, not when the value constantly changes, its goes up and down, up and down."The captain says in an eerie singsong voice as he circles around the king and his guard like hunter circling his prey. " Besides I hear that Avonlea needs it more than I do. I think a trinket from your vaults might do."

"Yes of course, you can have anything in the vaults." The king hastily accepts the generous price,and leads the two men to the vaults.

" Well lets see if there is something worth my price."

After going from room after room, treasure after treasure, the captain found nothing suitable for his collection.

"We'll that was a bit of let down. Is this all Avonlea have to offer?" The captain said.

"Are you sure you don't want anything from here, sir? Or perhaps you'll take gold?" The King asked, the desperation evident in the tremble of his voice.

"No, no, nothing here. And definitely not gold. " he says as he walks around the room scanning for anything of interest. He stops when he notices a door tucked in the corner of the hallway."What do you have hiding behind this door?"

"Nothing, it's just storage, much of it is from from Avonlea's first years."

"Open it." The captain demands.

The King gestures to the Gaston and he hastily comply to open the room.

The captain walks in. Its a small room, a broom closet. A few crates are stacked haphazardly against the wall, covered in dust. He examines the crates, careful not to ruin the fragile balance, and finds nothing worth real value. A small chest lies in the corner of the room. He opens it, and finds it filled with old worn clothes. He dumps out the contents of the chest. A worn gauntlet falls out. The captain picks it up and examines it closely.

"hmm... well since nothing else has really caught my attention. I really do want to help you your highness. So I'll lower my price, my crew and I will find and bring your princess back safely, for this gauntlet."

" That's most generous of you sir. Are you sure you don't want any gold?"

" No it's quite alright. You have kingdom depending on you."

* * *

A/N: So now you have a brief idea of who is part of the red daggers. What you guys think? Also I realized I never named Raimund's ship. So suggestions would be much appreciated. It always makes my day when I see a comment for all of you.


	3. Chapter 2: Without a clue

A/N: So sorry for the lateness and short length of this chapter. Been busy with university and life. I should be studying for an exam right now lol. This chapter originally was going to have a lot more of the Red Daggers searching Avonlea for clues in regards to Belle's disappearance, but I hit a roadblock( in the shape of Gaston). So instead of keeping you guys waiting longer I decided to just fast forward the search. I do have the next chapter mostly written. Thank you for all the suggestions for ship names. I have decided to go with Twyla Mercedes's suggestion and go with Soul Seeker. And as for the mysterious gauntlet, we'll find out why the captain wants it.

Chapter 2: Without a Clue

* * *

"If you would grant us your total cooperation, soon this whole ordeal will be nothing but a distant memory."

"Of course. We'll do anything you request." The aged king replied.

"Very well. Doctor Hopper, you will be interviewing the guards. Doctor Whale, I'd like you take a look at all the surveillance footage and their security system. Ruby, you'll cover the staff and focus on those Her Majesty interacted with on a daily basis. Graham, I'd like to you examine exterior of the castle, look for any weak spots in their security. Remember no one is to know that the princess is missing. Report back to me with any findings. We'll be meeting back at the ship to at 18:00 hours, to discuss further plans. Your Majesty I'll be asking you a few questions. And as for you dearie…" he says as he turns his attention to the distracted knight.

"It's Gaston. Gaston Rose" The dark haired knight responds, standing to full height.

"Mr. Rose, if you would escort Dr. Hopper and Dr. Whale around the castle. Once I am finished interviewing his Majesty I have a few questions for you as well. Do you all understand your tasks? Good. You are dismissed."

* * *

With the two of them alone, the leather-clad man turns liquor cabinet, getting two glasses, a pours two fingers worth into each, before placing one in front of the seated king.

"Tell me about the princess, Your Majesty?" The captain asks.

"Ever since she was a little girl she's always been caring, selfless. Always wearing her heart on her sleeve. Bright and curious. Always trying to be a hero. Definitely her mother's child." The King responds, his blue eyes beginning to glisten with unshed tears.

"Did she have any plans to leave Avonlea?"

"She always dreamt of adventure, but no, she knows her duty is to Avonlea." He responds.

"Did she have any problems here? Was anyone or anything bothering her?"

"The news of the attack on Hope's Peak caused her much distress, but then again we all were a disturbed by such an event. No Belle was happy here, especially with the wedding a few months away."

"Who do you think would want to harm her?"

"Harm Belle? No one. She had no enemies. Being royalty does put a target on one's back, but everyone loved my little petal." With that thought, the strong man cannot hold his tears back anymore.

"I'm sorry, Captain, you must think I'm unprofessional."

"It's quite alright, your Highness. I would be more concerned if you didn't show any emotion. Being separated from a child is a huge pain in a parent's heart." The king is too occupied with his own feelings to notice the somber change in the captain's voice.

* * *

"Mr. Rose, could you tell me about the princess?"

"She's the loveliest girl in all of Avonlea. Though she did have a few undesirable traits,"

"Undesirable?"

"That awful habit of reading. Puts silly ideas into her head. She spent too much time with those books. But that would change after our wedding."

"Your wedding?"

"Belle and I were engaged to be married in two months' time."

* * *

The Red Daggers are back aboard the Soul Seeker's cockpit. The doctors are seated at their stations scanning through records and surveillance footage. The captain and Ruby stand in front of the holographic globe discussing route options. The elevator opens to reveal a tired Graham.

"She's slippery for a princess. I lost her trail near by the western docks." A tired Graham says as he plops down into his chair.

The captain gives a nod in confirmation. "Dr. Hopper, check the port records. How many ships were docked there around the time of the princess's disappearance? And what their destinations?"

"Just two sir. The S.S. Mary at dock 3c and the Golden Arrow at dock 8r both heading to Hope's Peak."

"Looks like our princess wanted to play hero. Dr. Whale, pull up the footage for both the ships. Let's see if we can find ourselves a princess."

Victor quickly pulls up two video feeds, and quickly fast scan them for any trace of the princess. It is Ruby's quick eyes that first spot her, and the Doctor freezes the footage. A young woman hides behind a large shipping crate. "There she is. Looks like the Golden Arrow's got a stowaway."

"Where are they now?" The captain turns to ask his ginger-haired associate.

"They were scheduled to make a stop at Sherwood before arriving at Hope's Peak. According to the records they were hijacked. 4 reported kidnapped, all female."

"Sherwood, that's part of Nottingham's territory correct? Doctor Whale, prepare the engines. It's time we pay our 'friend' a visit."

* * *

A/N: I do again apologize for the lateness and shortness of this chapter.

Next chapter: We meet Nottingham, the captain and the princess finally meet and see a darker side of the captain.

In case anyone was curious this is what I have always imagined the interior of the SoulSeeker to look like.

roguegalaxy dot wikia dot com slash wiki slash Dorgenark


	4. Chapter 3: Deals

A/N: With Christmas around the corner I thought I would upload this chapter a little sooner. Princess Belle and the Captain meet. I decided to write this chapter a little differently, most of this chapter will be from Belle's perspective. Sentences in _italics _are Belle's, sentences in _**bold&amp;italic **_are the captain's.

* * *

I wake to the grumbling of my stomach and look around to see my companions still asleep. The four of us huddled in the driest corner of the cell, trying to conserve heat. It's the fourth day we've been here, though it's difficult to judge as there are no windows in the cell. I can only estimate by the guards' routine, four shifts every six hours, food is delivered every other shift, never has it varied from that, that is until now. Thankfully aside from the bruising of the chains, we are so far relatively unharmed. I can hear the guards sometimes, speaking of the things they wish to do to us, but for whatever reason, their boss prevents them from doing so, but for how long I wonder. I hear the footsteps, more the usual guards. Our cell door swings open revealing two man clothed in a similar manner as our jailors. Their bloodshot eyes travel across us, making me want to make myself as small as possible.

"Get up you sorry lot. The boss wants to see you. Looks like he found a potential buyer for one of you."

The two thugs drag us by our chains up the stairs and usher us into the dimly lit room. The boss, Nottingham I remember him saying our first night here, nods his head and gestures to the far wall. Our jailers force us to sit against the wall, while we wait. We hold our breath, trying to avoid the overwhelming stench of alcohol that doesn't seem to bother anyone else. Two other men stand in the room, possibly the potential buyers, and pay no attention to us. The first one, the taller man, stands closer to the door, has one hand on the hilts of the sheathed daggers on his belt, while his other hand is holding a brief case as he surveys the room, possibly the bodyguard. The second one is a slight man with wavy hair that just touches his shoulders, clad in dark clothing and a sharp leather jacket with his back turned to us as he talks with Nottingham.

"Why don't you try some Dragon's blood, or some Pixie dust? It what's hot on the streets these days."

"You know very well dearie I did not come here for newest craze. Do you have what I asked for?"

"For my finest customer, of course. I'm sure you find it meets your standards perfectly, captain." Nottingham says as he pulls out a large metallic case from beneath his desk.

The wavy-haired man opens the case revealing several needles filled with a green liquid. He pulls out some kind of mechanical device from his coat pocket and testing a sample of the green liquid. The captain gestures to his guard to hand Nottingham his payment.

"A pleasure doing business with you."

"Now about my other purchase."

"Yes of course. Here they are." He gives his two thugs a signal, forcing us to our feet.

The leather clad man turns and walks towards us. I noticed that he has a similar dagger to the one his guard has on his belt as well. He walks by each of us, taking his time examining each of us, first Jasmine, Ariel, then Marian, and finally me. He stops in front of me and grabs my chin forcing me look at his grey-gold scaly face and into his large reptilian eyes.

"What's your name dearie?"

"Lacey." I said, supplying him my alias.

**_ Is it really dearie? You bare a strong resemblance to Princess Belle of Avonlea. _**

My eyes widen at the sudden voice in my head. _I must have been imagining it, it sounds like his voice, but within my head. If I can just reach for the dagger…_

**_I wouldn't do that if I were you dearie. I'm here to get you out. Imagine your father's face if I had to return you in pieces. Just play along._**

"Are you untouched?"

Shocked by his question, I simply nod in response.

"Good, cause now you're mine, and I don't like to share." He growls, he lets goes of my chin to turn around, severing our connection. "Nottingham, it looks like you were able to keep your end of the deal."

"And you're end?" he inquires, as he pulls out a single key from the ring of keys on his belt.

"Worry not dearie, I've only broken one deal in my life, and this wasn't it. As promised." The captain says and with a flick of wrist reveals a small data key.

After a quick exchange of items, the captain walks over to me to unlock my chains. With his hand gripping my arm he begins to lead me to the door.

_What about the others?_

**_They are not my concern, I only came to get you. Now quit stalling, I'd like to leave this place without smelling like alcohol. _**

I couldn't just walk away and leave the other girls behind. Do the brave thing and bravery will follow.

I pull on his arm, forcing him to stop. I move closer into his personal space, placing a hand on his chest. "Why don't you get the others as well? I'm sure your crew would enjoy the company." I say, in what I hope is a seductive manner.

**_What are you trying to pull, dearie?_**

_I'm not leaving unless you save them as well._

"Perhaps your right dearie. And I do hate to break up such a beautiful collection." He says in my ear, saying the second part for everyone to hear.

He steps back from me, but does not let go, and addresses Nottingham "How much for the rest?"

"You can't have all of them."

"Are you insinuating I can't afford them all? Let's just remember who you're talking to."

"It's not that, captain. It's just…"

"It's just what dearie? Cat got your tongue?"

"It's just that I'm in love one of them."

"Love? You have a funny of way of showing that dearie."

"Just a bit of discipline, that's all."

"Love is weakness. Imagine what would happen if your enemies found out that underneath all this there is a mushy beating heart. Let me save you the trouble and take them off your hands. "

Then suddenly there is a bang. Before I could even process what was going on, I hear metal hitting the ground. I turn to the sound to see, Nottingham's guards pinned to the wall by knives and a gun on the floor.

"Thank you Graham." The captain says, gaining my attention again. I see him rubbing his chest, and seeing a wet substance on his blacken fingernails, he's bleeding.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to kill me."

His tone darkens, as he emits a dark energy. Like a shadow snake, the energy slithers on the surface until it finds it targets. Finding Nottingham and his guards, it begins to wrap its victims like an anaconda.

"How about a new deal? The girls for your life. Is she really worth it?" he asks.

The three are slowly being engulfed by the dark aura. Nottingham makes some noise.

"What was that dearie? I'll take that as a yes." He says as one of his shadow snakes takes the set of keys.

"Graham, take them outside, while I finish my chat with our dear friend."

* * *

After re-locking my chains, the man called Graham takes us aboard a small aircraft. He makes us sit on one of benches. As he makes to ensure that we won't escape, I look at him in the eyes, there is a foreign look there one I wouldn't expect from a hardened criminal, regret. Shortly after, he steps out to check on the captain.

"Lacey, what were you thinking?" Ariel says as soon as he leaves.

"I couldn't just leave you there." I respond.

"I think we would have been better off with Nottingham." Marian chimes.

"Well at least we're all together. We'll figure out how to escape." I said.

"Escape? Did you see what he did? He's a monster." Jasmine retorts.

"Ya, out the frying pan, and into the fire." Marian agrees.

"Maybe he isn't as dark as people say." I reply.

"You're wrong dearie. I'm much darker." They turn to look to see the captain standing there, with a blood-stained cloth in his hands.

* * *

We arrived in a larger ship, an hour or so later. We were joined by a tall brunette with a red streak in her hair, with the same matching dagger as Graham and the captain.

"How was the journey?" she asks.

"Oh you know how it goes, it isn't over until the captain's been shot." Graham replies, and begins to unload the boxes they purchased from Nottingham.

"Are you ok?" A look of concern glosses her face.

"I'm fine. Ruby I leave them in your hands, there should be some spare rooms near by your quarters." The captain responds as he tosses her the set of keys for our chains, and exits.

The brunette, Ruby, walks over to us. " Hey. I'm Ruby. You're safe now. I'm going to unlock your chains, and then well get you some fresh clothes and a nice warm meal."

Unsure of how to react to her kindness, we stand there confused. She smiles at us, a warm,genuine, disarming smile. She leads us through the large airship, giving us a tour. "Welcome aboard the Soul Seeker." The ship's interior is dark hardwood, accented with dark browns, reds, and golds. The halls are adorned with various paintings,sculptures and curiosities on pedestals, making it seem more like the inside of a museum than a ship.

We concludeD our tour at what appears to be empty quarters, they are plain unlike the rest of the ship. The room is divided into two, with ready made beds on either side.

"Well here we are. There are showers available through there, and there. There are some self-adjusting clothes in the drawers. After you guys get all cleaned up, we'll stop by the dining hall to get some food. If you need anything I'm right outside." She says before exiting.

"So what's the plan?" Ariel whispers.

"You think we're in danger."

"She seems nice enough."

" Yah well its not her I'm worried about, you have to remember who we're dealing with. And you saw what he did, back there. We'd best be prepared."

"Fine. We cooperate for now. Get cleaned up and get some dinner. If you find anything that you think you could use for defense,take it, but make sure it's small and easy to hide."

* * *

We followed Ruby into the dining hall. The captain and Graham were already seated at the table, along with two other men, one blond the other ginger.

Ruby sits by Graham, and gestures for us to join her. We sit down, leaving a space between us and the blond stranger. We take a look our plate. There is an inviting bowl of soup on the side of a plate of rice and chicken. We notice that the everyone else has already began eating.

"It's not poison dearie. If I wanted you dead, you would be already." The captain remarks.

"We've arranged a meet up with the crew of the Golden Arrow tomorrow, so you best eat up." Graham states.

"Your letting us go?" Ariel said.

"Well I don't really have a need for you. Just some extra baggage I had to take." The captain responded.

"What's your price?" Jasmine questioned.

"Ah so my reputation precedes me. Lets just say each of you will owe me a favour, in exchange for your freedom."

* * *

"Mrs. Hood, I'd like to cash in that favor dearie."

"What favor?"

"You give this to the police and tell them about the kidnapping. I believe you know an officer by name of Richard King."

"What's the catch?"

"Don't mention my involvement."

"Why me?"

"Well, our mutual friend needs to be taught a lesson, and who better to teach him than the women he loves."

"Deal."

* * *

**A/N: **Well that was fun to write. So what do you think of their first meeting?

Next chapter: Princess Belle returns home..

Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all of you.


End file.
